Technical Field
The present embodiments relate to a hinge for use in a mobile toilet having a toilet bowl, a toilet seat and a toilet lid, wherein the toilet seat and the toilet lid each are swivel-mounted to the toilet bowl by the hinge and have a common pivot axis.
Further, the present embodiments relate to a damping device for retrofitting a hinge. In addition, the present embodiments relate to a mobile toilet with a toilet bowl, a toilet seat, and a toilet lid, wherein the toilet seat and the toilet lid each are swivel-mounted to the toilet bowl by a hinge and have a common pivot axis.
Description of Related Art
Mobile toilets are not connected to a stationary sewage system, but instead, for example, to a tank. Mobile toilets are used in vehicles such as caravans, airplanes, or ships, for example.
Hinges serve for the pivotable support of the seat arrangement of toilet lid and optionally toilet seat at a toilet bowl of a toilet such that in case of need the toilet is accessible or can be covered.
Damping devices that are also known as lowering automatism damp the lowering movement of the toilet lid and optionally the toilet seat to prevent noise and premature wear. Damping of the lowering movement is for example realized by a spring-prestressed sliding block guide or by means of a liquid-type damper. Arrangements of toilet lid and toilet seat with an integrated damping device are known. Furthermore, damping devices for retrofitting conventional stationary toilet are known.
In customary hinges and damping devices, it is necessary for an appropriate retrofitting to detach and at least partially replace the hinge along with the seat arrangement. For example, it could be necessary to replace the toilet lid and/or the toilet seat or the hinge, respectively, in total. Accordingly, retrofitting is currently consuming and complicated.
Moreover, known damping devices for retrofitting become an essential part of the hinge after installation; then pivotably support of the seat arrangement without the damping device in the hinge is not readily possible. If this for example is defect the damping device cannot easily be removed for replacement and the hinge cannot be used any more without it. Such a damping device is disclosed in EP 1 199 020 B1.
Thus, it is the object of the inventive embodiments to provide a novel hinge, a novel damping device and a novel mobile toilet, and in particular to allow a particularly fast, easy, space-saving, cost-effective retrofitting and an easy replacement of a damping device in a hinge or mobile toilet, respectively.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the instant embodiments are to be bound.